greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny O'Hara
Jenny O'Hara played Nadia's mother in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer. Career Filmography *''Killing Eleanor'' (????) *''Poor Greg Drowning'' (????) *''30 Nights'' (2018) *''Who Decides (short)'' (2018) *''Duck Butter'' (2018) *''Pushing Dead'' (2016) *''A Kind of Magic'' (2015) *''Martha (short)'' (2015) *''Meme Weavers'' (2014) *''In the Privacy of Your Own Home (short)'' (2014) *''BFFs'' (2014) *''The Sacred'' (2012) *''Sassy Pants'' (2012) *''As High as the Sky'' (2012) *''Unfair and Imbalanced'' (2012) *''Hit List'' (2011) *''Heavy Lifting (short)'' (2010) *''Devil'' (2010) *''How to Make Love to a Woman'' (2010) *''Extract'' (2009) *''The Christmas Miracle of Jonathan Toomey'' (2007) *''Two Weeks'' (2006) *''Right at Your Door'' (2006) *''Forty Shades of Blue'' (2005) *''Mommy (short)'' (2004) *''Matchstick Men'' (2003) *''My Name Is Yu Ming (short)'' (2003) *''Mystic River'' (2003) *''The Truth About Jane'' (2000) *''If These Walls Could Talk 2'' (2000) *''Love Happens'' (1999) *''The Color of Courage'' (1998) *''An Unexpected Life'' (1998) *''Wishmaster'' (1997) *''An Unexpected Family'' (1996) *''A Case for Life'' (1996) *''Terminal'' (1995) *''A Mother's Prayer'' (1995) *''Angie'' (1994) *''At Home with the Webbers'' (1993) *''Career Opportunities'' (1991) *''Winnie'' (1988) *''The Secret Life of Kathy McCormick'' (1988) *''Another Woman's Child'' (1983) *''Blinded by the Light'' (1980) *''The Last Song'' (1980) *''The Women's Room'' (1980) *''Heart Beat'' (1980) *''The Last Married Couple in America'' (1980) *''Letters from Frank'' (1979) *''A Fire in the Sky'' (1978) *''The Hunted Lady'' (1977) *''Good Against Evil'' (1977) *''The Return of the World's Greatest Detective'' (1976) *''Brinks: The Great Robbery'' (1976) *''Murder à la Mod'' (1968) Television *''The Kids Are Alright'' (2019) *''9-1-1'' (2018) *''The Resident'' (2018) *''The Mindy Project'' (2014-2017) *''Transparent'' (2015-2017) *''American Koko'' (2017) *''Chicago Fire'' (2017) *''American Housewife'' (2017) *''The Fosters'' (2017) *''Son of Zorn'' (2016) *''Recovery Road'' (2016) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2015) *''The McCarthys'' (2015) *''Newsreaders'' (2013-2015) *''Mike & Molly'' (2015) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011-2014) *''Supernatural'' (2014) *''Emily Owens M.D.'' (2013) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2012) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2010) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2009) *''Big Love'' (2006-2009) *''NCIS'' (2008) *''The Closer'' (2008) *''The King of Queens'' (2001-2007) *''House'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2005) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2005) *''Twins'' (2005) *''Six Feet Under'' (2005) *''Inconceivable'' (2005) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2004) *''Judging Amy'' (2003) *''Reba'' (2003) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (2002) *''The Court'' (2002) *''Philly'' (2002) *''NYPD Blue'' (2001) *''Strong Medicine'' (2001) *''Roswell'' (2000) *''Norm'' (2000) *''The Practice'' (1999) *''Party of Five'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1998) *''Michael Hayes'' (1998) *''Pumpkin Man (short)'' (1998) *''Costello'' (1998) *''Smart Guy'' (1997) *''Dangerous Minds'' (1996-1997) *''Life's Work'' (1996-1997) *''ER'' (1996) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1995) *''Law & Order'' (1993) *''As the World Turns'' (1992-1993) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1991-1992) *''Empty Nest'' (1991) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1991) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1991) *''Married People'' (1990) *''L.A. Law'' (1990) *''The Young Riders'' (1990) *''Live-In'' (1989) *''Murphy Brown'' (1988) *''My Sister Sam'' (1986-1988) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1986) *''Our Family Honor'' (1985) *''Trapper John, M.D.'' (1983-1984) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' (1984) *''V: The Final Battle (mini-series)'' (1984) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1984) *''For Love and Honor'' (1983) *''The Mississippi'' (1983) *''Remington Steele'' (1983) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1982) *''Bret Maverick'' (1982) *''McClain's Law'' (1981) *''Simon & Simon'' (1981) *''CHiPs'' (1979-1981) *''Secrets of Midland Heights'' (1980-1981) *''Family'' (1978-1980) *''Mrs. Columbo'' (1980) *''Barney Miller'' (1978-1979) *''The Edge of Night'' (1979) *''The Facts of Life'' (1979) *''Blind Ambition (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Starsky and Hutch'' (1979) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1976-1979) *''David Cassidy - Man Undercover'' (1979) *''Highcliffe Manor'' (1979) *''Black Beauty (mini-series)'' (1978) *''Kojak'' (1977) *''Tales of the Unexpected'' (1977) *''Westside Medical'' (1977) *''Police Story'' (1976) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1976) *''The Rockford Files'' (1975) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1975) *''The Wide World of Mystery'' (1975) External Links * * Category:Actors